In a generally known communication system, when a user uses a PC to perform an operation for causing a printer to perform a print, the PC sends print data to a server. When the print data is stored in the server, the server sends a predetermined notification to the printer. When the predetermined notification is received, the printer obtains the print data from the server, and prints an image represented by the print data.